Fugitive Fiancée
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Yes you read that right. Fianceè! Jane and Lisbon are engaged, but when he gets a little too involved in a case, he gets in a bit of trouble. Trouble he flees from.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**My first "Mentalist" fanfic! I'm so excited! Please Read and Review. **

**Hope you like Lisbon/Jane fluff! There will be a lot in up coming chapters. **

**P.S sorry this chap is so short. I just want to see how readers respond :)**

Patrick Jane stood over the body of a man in his mid thirties. He was a fairly attractive male with dark hair and prominent Roman features. It was hard to believe that his life was over.

"You never get used to this." he said softly as someone zipped up the body bag.

"Jane I need you over here." Lisbon yelled.

"Yes dear." he muttered under his breath. He muttered it very quietly because if he used any terms of endearment while they were working, his fiancé would kill him.

"I was just talking to Leigh here about her husband."

Lisbon said motioning towards a tall blond woman who was holding a little dark haired baby and a pack of tissues.

"I don't know who would to this to Jackson." she sobbed.

"He was such a good person."

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am." Jane said.

"But I need you to work with us so we can find who did this. Kay?"

Leigh looked up. "Okay." she sniffed.

"Now, do you know what your husband was doing or where he was going last night?" Jane asked.

"I.. I don't know. We've been separated for a month. But we were working things out, he called me everyday."

"Ma'am where were you at approximately five o'clock this morning?" Lisbon asked, looking at Leigh with a steely gaze.

"I, I was at home. Just getting up. I have a cup of coffee at five and then go to work." she said.

Jane did a quick survey of her expressions.

It didn't seem she was lying.

"Was anyone else there who could verify this?"

"The baby." she said blushing.

"But she was asleep."

"Okay thanks." Jane said and began walking away.

Lisbon grabbed the elbow of his jacket and pulled him back.

"We're not done here." she said.

"I am." he said and walked away.

Lisbon sighed.

How did this man end up as her fiancé?


	2. Chapter 2

Jane took a deep breath of the sweet morning air. It was hot out and He couldn't wait to get to the CBI, sit in the AC have a nice cup of tea, and get moving on this new case.

He was about to go inside when his phone rang.

"Jane." He said.

"Hey Jane, it's me." Lisbon said.

"Oh. Hello _fiancé_." Jane said, just to annoy her.

It worked. Lisbon sighed and said, "Well I was calling to tell you that we're going to be talking to Jackson Hawkes roommate. You know, the guy he was staying with while he and his wife were separated. We're going to go see if he knows anything about where Jackson was headed the night of his murder."

"OH ok, well I'll see you there." Jane replied.

Lisbon gave him directions and he headed over.

()

Jane and Lisbon sat on the couch facing Jackson's room mate.

"Mr. Stewart, where were you on the night of the murder?"

Stewart looked around anxiously back and forth. First he stared out the window, then at the ground. He began wringing his hands nervously.

"I already told you people." He said through gritted teeth.

Lisbon looked at Jane.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking utterly confused. (This, to Patrick was quite attractive.)

"I already talked to some cops about where Jackson and I were going, why are you guys here? You wanna here it again?"

Lisbon looked this man up and down.

Either he was insane, trying to get out of an interview, or he had been fooled into disclosing information to people who weren't really cops.

"Sir, as far as we know, no government officials have been sent to interview you. Can you describe the men who you talked to?"

Stewart looked unsure for a moment.

Jane nodded his head at him in a "Go on," fashion and he began to speak.

"One was a man. A tall skinny guy in a suit. Dark skin, hair and eyes. He had a tattoo of bugs bunny holding a human baby, on his right arm.

The other person was a woman. She was tall too; she had bright red hair, green eyes and the same tattoo on her arm. They were dressed like cops, and so I assumed…"

Lisbon looked at Stewart.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you told these people." She said looking at him harshly.

"Well," He began timidly pulling on the sleeves of his sweater.

"I told him that Jackson and I were going out and that awe had taken separate cars. We were gonna go to a bar. Jackson didn't want to, but I convinced him." There he paused and sniffled.

"It's my fault he's dead. You see, he got in this fight with a guy at the bar. Apparently the guy said some stuff about Jackson's wife, and he just blew a fuse. The guy stabbed Jackson—"

"Wait a minute." Lisbon interrupted.

"Jackson never showed any signs of a stabbing. And he died from a car accident."

Stewart looked up.

"Let me finish." He said.

"Anyway, the guy missed and accidentally stabbed one of his own friends; the guy was fine but the one who had it out for Jackson was so mad. Jackson tried to leave in his car and the man chased him down.

Jackson ended up crashing into a tree. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. So I ran."

At this point, Lisbon realized that Jane had disappeared.

"Thank you for your time." She said, and went off to find Jane.

She found him outside holding something in his hand. When she came near, he shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey." She said smiling as she walked up to him.

"Finally you came out here." He said and pulled her to him.

"Not here." She said.

"Why not?" he asked, and then pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Okay, time to go." She said after he released her.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

"NO." she replied.

"Pwease?" he asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes and blinking innocently.

"Fine." She sighed.

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Lets go wedding dress shopping!" He exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa stood in front of a full length mirror staring at herself.

The wedding dress was a gorgeous, white gown that was specially designed to look like Ariel's from "the little mermaid" .

"I was seventeen when it came out." she said.

"But I just fell in love with it."

"Well I love it." said Patrick from behind.

Most girls wouldn't want their fiancée to see their wedding dress before the wedding, but Lisbon didn't care.

"I know right?" Lisbon sighed.

"I always dreamed that I'd find a handsome prince with a good heart and lots of money. Instead I got a smart aleck CI."

"Hey!" protested Jane.

"Let me finish," Lisbon said.

"A smart aleck CI, who happens to be very handsome." She smiled.

He stood up next to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh no, nuh uh." Teresa said wagging a finger in his face.

"You may be able to see me in this dress, but you CANNOT kiss me in it, until the wedding."

Patrick scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well then, you better hurry and get dressed so I can kiss you then." he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She playfully punched him in the arm and then went to get dressed.

()

The next day they were both back to work,Jane on his couch and Lisbon looking over some phone records of Jackson's that Cho had gotten for her. Ever since he and Summer were married he had been happier, and better at work.

Not that he wasn't great in the first place, but now he had a new spring in his step.

Lisbon noticed that Jackson's phone records showed calls to his wife every day for months and months- until the day he was killed.

"She never mentioned this." Lisbon muttered to herself.

"Van Pelt, come on. I need you to come and interrogate a suspect with me." Lisbon said, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

Van Pelt smiled slightly.

"Okay boss."

Van Pelt knocked on the door of Leigh Hawke's house.

"Mrs. Hawkes, I'm with the CBI. I'm here to ask you a few more questions regarding the day your husband was murdered."

Leigh said nothing but opened the door a little wider.

Lisbon and Van Pelt stepped in.

They were led to a living room where they both sat on a couch and faced Leigh.

"Ma'am, you told us that your husband called you everyday is that correct?" Lisbon asked.

Leigh rung her hands.

"Yes."

"We went through your husband and your phone records and they show no sign of him calling you on the day of his murder.

Leigh looked up, her blue eyes full of tears.

"No, he didn't call me that day."

She said.

"Any idea why that might be?" Lisbon asked, the look on her face softening a bit in sympathy.

Leigh's face looked as if she were going to break down, but it hardened right away.

"No, I don't. If you'll excuse me, I think I hear my baby crying."

She said, standing up and fleeing the room.

()

Lisbon walked into her office, only to find Jane sitting in her chair.

"Jane, what are you doing in my office?"

"I'm still waiting for that kiss that I was promised."

He said, spinning around in her chair.

"I don't kiss men who spin in chairs like a child."

Lisbon said smiling.

He stood up and tottered back and forth dizzily.

He almost fell, but Lisbon caught him by the arm.

"I guess I'm going to break my own rules." she said.

"But only because you're being adorable."

She pulled him by his tie and kissed him.

They didn't notice anyone there, until Cho cleared his throat loudly.

"I hate to interrupt, but I found something you guys might want to see."

Jane looked at Cho, feigning annoyance.

Lisbon gave Jane another quick kiss and they held hands as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa got to work the next day and entered her office.

She spotted a neon green sticky note stuck to her lamp.

Teresa,

I have a lead and I'm going to follow it. I might not be back for a while. Don't try and follow me, I'll get-

She flipped the note over and read the back.

-to you soon and tell you what I find out. I may have this case solved.

I love you more than anything.

-Patrick

Teresa lowered her head into her hands. What was Patrick doing? Hopefully not something dangerous. Or stupid. But knowing her fiancée, it was probably both.

()

Patrick Jane entered the dark musty room. He tried walking carefully but couldn't help but stumble over some boxes.

He made his way up the rickety stairs.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello?" he called again.

A minute later a gruff voice replied. "Who's here?"

"It's me." Jane said simply.

"Oh it's you huh?" the voice paused and Jane swallowed hard. He hoped that his hunch was right.

" Ok what cartoon have you been watching?" the gruff voice continued in the darkness.

"Bugs bunny. I think he would be a good dad don't you?" Jane said.

The man stepped out of the darkness reveling someone that Jane had suspected. Stewart.

"So, you're the boss huh?"

He said looking Jane up and down.

"They said you had dark hair. And where's the woman? The red head ?"

Jane swallowed.

"Well, you know how it is when you have to change your appearance. Someone told the feds about our operation, and described me. I had to make a change. And as for the woman," Jane said motioning over his shoulder, and Van Pelt stepped out of the shadows.

"Hah, They told me that the woman was beautiful, but I didn't know she was this gorgeous." Stewart said.

"So," Van Pelt began, stepping closer to Stewart.

"We have a problem with one of our 'customers'."

"Which one?" Stewart said.

"Leigh Hawkes." Jane interjected.

"Her again? Jeez it was hard enough taking care of her problem before. What's wrong now? Her husband is taken care of, we got her a replacement baby. What now?" Anger rose to Stewarts face.

"She wants you back." Van pelt said.

"After you took care of her husband and got her the baby she always wanted, she ditched you. Well now she feels bad." Jane said.

The anger slowly faded.

"I loved her so much. I did whatever she asked. She was only using me to get a baby so her husband would stay. I won't take her back."

"Anyway, we have to go and see her today." Jane said.

Stewart sighed.

"Okay. Fine."

"I'll meet you at her house around 12:00." Jane said

"See you then boss."

()

Van Pelt sat in the passengers seat looking at Jane in the drivers seat.

"So what's your plan for 12?" she asked.

"I have to do it alone." Jane said.

"No way Jane. You dragged me into this, your gonna let me finish it."

Jane grabbed Van Pelts hand.

"Listen. I needed someone to come with me. I didn't ask Lisbon because I knew she would want to finish it. This is to dangerous. I can't have you getting hurt. You're my friend."

Van Pelt tried to swallow her feelings. Jane was marrying one of her best friends.

She had to swallow the feelings that she thought she might be having for Jane.

"Please Jane. Lisbon will never forgive me if something happens to you that I could have prevented. I'm going."

She said.

Jane sighed.

Why was he involved with such strong willed women?


	5. Chapter 5

Van Pelt looked at Jane who was sitting in the drivers seat, driving them to Leigh Hawkes house.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Don't look into his eyes." she kept repeating to herself.

"We're almost there."

He said, tapping his fingers back and forth on the steering wheel.

"What is your plan exactly?"

She asked. Glancing over at him.

"I'm going to get a full confession out of both of them without them even knowing." he said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Didn't you already get a confession from him?"

"I didn't have it recorded and just his confession just isn't not enough." Jane said putting on his turn signal.

"Leigh is off of work at the hospital today so she should be home. Stewart is already there, saying what i told him to say.

"We're almost there." he said again. As if he were reassuring her.

Van Pelt sighed.

She hoped so, because she couldn't stand to be alone with him one more minute.

Everything about him was attractive.

The way he ran his fingers through his hair, the way he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, his sly smile.

She had to get away from him soon.

He was Lisbon's finance.

She wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt Lisbon.

So she turned to the window and stared at the passing houses and families. Wishing that she hadn't gone with Jane.

"Leigh." Stewart said, quietly, remembering what Jane had coached him to say.

"I have some bad news."

"What is it?" she said, glancing out the window nervously.

"That baby that I got you, the replacement?"

He said, and then hesitated.

Leigh waited a minute and then became impatient.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?"

"She knows." he said simply.

Leigh's face crumpled.

"What do you mean she knows? I thought you told her that the baby died at birth!"

Stewart fidgeted in his chair.

"I guess she got a hold of medical records or something. I have no clue how hospitals work, all I know is, she found out. And now her husband is coming to get you. And me. So we have to make a run for it."

Leigh stared at him for what seemed an eternity.

"How soon." she said softly.

"Now." he said.

She stood up. "I'll go pack a few things."

She left the room just as Jane pulled into the driveway. Stewart nodded at Jane through the window and then made his way into the nursery.

()

Van Pelt put the pacifier in the screaming baby's mouth as Jane tried to buckle it in the infant car seat.

When he finally succeeded, he saw Leigh running out of the house, after Stewart's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Leigh began to panic, stopping at bench to catch her breath. There was no use in chasing after a car on foot. She slapped her forehead wishing she hadn't been so rash, and had thought things through before chasing a car on foot. She should have hopped in her car.

"I should have known better than to trust Stewart again." she mumbled, kicking herself for believing that the man who helped her murder her husband wouldn't try to pull something like this. Although kidnaping was his M.O, she didn't think he would kidnap her baby.

She sat on that bench thinking of what to do next. Suddenly it hit her.

She would give a call to one of her friends who was a cop. A dirty cop, that is.

She smiled to herself.

The baby would be back in her arms in no time.

()

Jane and Van Pelt sat silently for a while. Then Jane started singing, softly at first, but then loudly and obnoxiously.

"Well it's a long way to Richmond

Rollin' north on 95

With a redhead ridin' shotgun

And a pistol by my side

Tearin' down that highway

Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. OHHHH YEAHHHH."

Van Pelt couldn't help but laugh at Janes lightness in this crazy time. And he picked a perfect song to sing so obnoxiously too.

Jane craned his neck to look behind him. Sirens wailing and lights flashing behind him, was a police car.

"What are the cops here for?" He mumbled to himself.

"Maybe they found out you kidnaped a baby." Van Pelt said sarcastically.

Then, reaching in her pocket for her cell phone said,

"I'll call Lisbon and see if she can straighten things out."

The phone rang, but Lisbon didn't pick up.

She tried again.

Then she tried Rigsby and Cho.

"No ones picking up!" she said exasperatedly.

A few minutes later Jane got a text from Lisbon, and Van Pelt read it outloud.

"Leigh called and said Stewart kidnaped her baby. She gave us a license plate and we ran it. It's yours. What are you doing Jane?."

"Ok, write this back to her:" Jane said.

"I have a plan, don't worry. I'll be fine. Can't talk right now, running from police. Kiss kiss. -Jane"

Van Pelt finished typing and sent the text message.

Right away they got a response.

"Jane, running from the police makes you a fugitive.

Great, I have a fugitive fiancé."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N two chapters in one day! Lucky you! **

**This is because both chapters today are pretty short :p **

**Please review, it boosts confidence and leads to faster updates! :D**

The cellar was dark and musty, that is, until Jane found a light switch, and Van Pelt sprayed some travel size perfume around the room.

Grace sat next to Patrick on a small wooden bench in the corner, as he rocked the baby to sleep in his arms.

"Jane." she whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant.

"Hmm?"

"What's the plan after this?"

Jane stared off into the distance.

They had escaped from the police after a long chase, and made it here to the dark musty basement of a home that was abandoned a few months back.

"Next you go to the grocery store." he said finally.

"No one is looking for you, they think Stewart stole the baby, remember?" he said when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Ok. What do I need to get?" she asked.

"Anything we need for the baby, and food, drinks, and a blanket for you and I." he whispered, laying the baby down in a bassinet they found in a bedroom of the abandoned house.

"Ok." she said.

He reached in his pocket and handed her two hundred dollars. "This should more than cover it." he said.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before running up the stairs and out of the house.

()

Grace looked over everything in her cart, mentally checking off what she had.

_Diapers _

_Bottles _

_Formula _

_Baby blanket _

_Baby outfit _

_A white Blouse and Jeans for her _

_Jeans and a navy sweatshirt for Jane_

_2 blankets_

_A 12 pack of water_

_Dried fruit_

_Chips _

_Canned food_

_A portable heater _

_Thick blankets for baby_

She checked out (Stopping to grab herself a gossip magazine, with her own money.) , loaded the bags in the car, and then stopped at BurgerVille to get food for her and Jane for the night.

She nervously tapped her fingers back and forth on the steering wheel.

What would Jane say about her kissing him on the cheek?

But she didn't have to worry, because when she came back Jane acted as if nothing had happened between them.

They unloaded everything And put it away.

Jane made a bed or him and Van Pelt, on the ground.

"We're sleeping on the floor...together?" she asked, nervously twisting a lock of her red hair around her finger.

"Yeah. If that's ok." He said, casting her a sidewards glance.

"Yeah. Yeah that's fine." she said, her voice cracking.

()

Later that night, after they ate, fed and changed baby, wrapped it in blankets and laid him down, Patrick was unpacking the portable heater, and Grace was climbing under the first blanket, using the second as a mattress.

A few minutes later Jane climbed in the makeshift bed next to her. She new this was a bad idea.

A few minutes passed, nothing but the sound of rustling paper coming from Van Pelts gossip magazine, when Jane cleared his throat.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor." he said.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing! I don't mind." she said.

Putting her magazine down and turning off the flashlight to go to sleep.

Jane rolled over and she heard heavy breathing as he fell asleep next to her. Playing house like this with Jane is going to kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisbon laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jane and what he was doing. This was jeopardizing everything. She was proud that he was trying so hard to catch the "bad guy" but she didn't want him to risk jail time.

He was so rash. He didn't ever think anything through before he did it, he just...did it.

Now he's risking going to jail, and she couldn't marry him if he was in jail, obviously.

She buried her face in her pillow, and began to cry.

Why did he have to be like this? She wondered.

But yet, all the reasons that she was worried about him, were all the reasons she loved him for.

()

"Jane?" Lisbon asked softly.

"Hmm?" he replied, raising his eyebrows in that way that she loved.

"You know I'll wait for you right?" she asked, pressing her hand against the clear barrier that separated her and her fiancé.

"Twenty years is a long time." he said, looking away from her and pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"I will wait." she said.

"Don't wait for me Teresa. I'm telling you, if you ever loved me, just walk away, find someone new and forget about me completely. Then maybe it won't hurt so much."

"What won't hurt so much?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling in worry.

"When they find out what else I've done, I mean, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"Find what out Jane?" She asked, exasperated that he was being so cryptic.

He didn't look at her for the longest time.

"When they find out I'm Red John."

Lisbon woke up in a cold sweat with tear stains on her cheeks. That was the worst of the many dreams she had that night.

It made no sense for Jane to be red john. He would never kill his own wife and child.

Lisbon shook her head, as if that would erase the memory of the bad dreams from her head.

She got up and took a quick shower. Looking in the mirror, She had to take a double take. She looked nothing like herself.

Her eyes were red from crying, and had bags under them from sleep deprivation.

She sighed, and began applying makeup. Five minutes later she was out the door.

She stopped to grab some coffee and a Boston cream doughnut before heading to work.

She hoped the caffeine would kick in soon, because she probably couldn't make it all day if it didn't.

She rolled her eyes at the car in front of her, as it went much slower than the speed limit. She just wished that she could teleport to work. It would make things much easier.

As she stopped at another stop light she reached in the console and grabbed out her s'more flavored poptarts. She was going to need these today.

()

Grace looked at Patrick's sleeping form beside her. His breathing remained deep. She slipped out of the covers, careful not to wake him. Then went to go and check on the baby.

She peeked at the sleeping infant, then went and crawled back under the covers with Jane. She looked at her watch. It was only 5:00. She had time to sleep.

So she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but all she kept thinking was "I wish this was real. I wish that Jane and I were married. I wish that we had our own baby. I wish he would look at me like he looks at Lisbon." A burning jealousy was creeping its way into Grace's heart. She wasn't the type of girl that got all lovey over men, but somehow Jane was different. She really liked him but she never got the chance to show him before Lisbon stepped in, announcing that she had feelings for him in front of everyone at the CBI. Soon they began dating and then they were engaged.

Grace rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to stop thinking about this. She wanted to just forget about Jane, forget about everything.

She tried breathing deep, and eventually fell back asleep.

()

Jane stood in a corner, constantly looking behind him to see if Van Pelt was listening.

She was too engrossed in the baby to even noticed him as he called Lisbon and told her what he needed her to do.

"Lisbon. I need you to listen."

"I'm listening." She said semi impatiently.

After filling her in on his suspicions of what business Stewart and Leigh were involved in, he told her what she needed to do.

"Ok. So you are going to be posing as a dirty cop. You're going to go to Leigh's home and tell her that you know all about what business she's in and her problem. Then you are going to tell her that you know who took her baby, and that you can lead her to him, in exchange for information on her husbands death. Tell her it's a case you need to close for a promotion or something. You'll have to have a wire on so you can record everything that is said, got it?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Lisbon processed what Jane wanted her to do.

"Ok. I'll try and pull it off."

"You can do it baby." he said before hanging up the phone.

Lisbon stood staring at her phone for a few seconds, and than put it down. Jane wanted her to... She thought about his plan. And she really hoped it would work.

It was their last chance.

()

Lisbon told Leigh everything that Jane had instructed her to say.

Leigh sat fidgeting with a piece of tape in her hands.

"So if I can give you information on my husbands murder then you will take me to the person who has my baby?" Leigh asked. Looking up at Lisbon with innocent looking blue eyes.

"Exactly." Lisbon replied.

Leigh sighed, as if she were letting to of everything she had been holding inside.

"Ok. But there are some parts that you can't put in the report."

Lisbon looked at Leigh, and with fake sincerity, nodded her head.

"My husband I wanted a child, badly. But I was unable to have children. I was so ashamed, so I hid it from him. I faked a pregnancy and had an adoption set up. But they needed him to sign some papers.

Anyway, one night I found out that my husband had been cheating on me and that his girlfriend was pregnant." Leigh stopped to wipe away a tear.

"I'm a nurse, and I was there when her baby was delivered. Long story short I found someone to steal the baby for me and make her think it had died at birth.

I went to the hospital one day and came back with a baby, and I told my husband that I had given birth to it. One day I woke up and the baby was gone. They had taken it back to someone who would pay better than I had. So I convinced Stewart to help me. He kidnaped me a new baby and everything was fine, until my husband found out what I had done.

He was going to tell the police! She sobbed.

"I had no choice. So I told Stewart that my husband was the only thing between him and I. And hired him to, you know. Kill off my husband."

She sighed and wiped away more tears on her sleeve. And then laughed softly.

"You'll edit that where I'll sound innocent right?"

Lisbon just nodded again and than picked up her cellphone.

"Oh dang it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Leigh asked looking at her.

"My cell is dead and I had to call my boss and tell him that I got the story all covered and we're ready to arrest Stewart."

"Well, you can use my phone." Leigh said leerily.

"thanks. I'll only be a minute." she said.

She went outside and quickly called Jane and told him that it was done. Then he told her what to do next

She got off the phone and initiated part two of the plan.

She sent a text to Stewart.

"Hey baby, I just realized that I never properly thanked you for everything you've done. Want to come over? Xoxo,Leigh."

She waited for a response.

"Ok. I'll be there in 15."

Lisbon smiled and deleted both messages.

She went back in the house and returned the phone to Leigh.

Lisbon sat on the couch next to Leigh and said,

"Now all I need is one more thing from you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I was planning on doing a fairly long chapter for the last one, but last chapter was longer and it got zero reviews. ZERO :( **

**I'm really hoping that the last chapter of fugitive fiancé gets**

**lots of reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it.**

Lisbon smiled to herself. She was so good.

She managed to convince both Stewart and Leigh separately that they were convicting each other, and in the end, got a confession out of both of them.

They were both arrested on the spot.

She took a sip of her turbo shot coffee and dialed Jane's phone number.

"It's done." she said when he answered.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you Reese." he said, and she could almost hear the smile that was on his face.

"One more thing." she said, twisting her dark hair around her finger.

"They are still looking for the person that kidnaped the Hawkes' baby."

There was silence for a moment, and Lisbon knew that Jane was hatching another plan.

"Ok, so you are gonna come and pick Van Pelt and I up. Along with the baby of course, and we are going down to the CBI and you are gonna explain that you had me do this as a part of getting them to confess. It really wasn't kidnaping per say, it was protecting the child. Sort of an unofficial CPS."

Lisbon laughed.

"Unofficial CPS?" she asked, not able to control her giggling.

"Yeah." he said quietly.

She stopped laughing to say, "Ok I'm on my way."

()

Lisbon ended up clearing Janes name and everything was beck to normal. Well, as normal as life can be with Patrick Jane as your fiancé.

It was three days until the wedding and Teresa still had so much to do.

Jane on the other hand, was completely cool, calm and collected.

"Jaaaane!" Teresa yelled as she finished putting the napkins on the tables of their reception venue.

"What dear?"

"Are you going to help me or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

Jane scratched his chin and seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I guess I'll help you." he said and began arranging the flowers in vases on each of the twelve tables.

They were going to have a small wedding, and a small reception. All they really needed was their close family and friends.

After a few minutes of flower arranging Jane piped up.

"Couldnt we have hired someone to do this for us?" he asked, setting down a lily.

Lisbon finished tying purple ribbons on chair backs and turned to face Jane.

"We could have, but I wanted everything done a certain way. And the only way to insure that is to do it yourself. And I also wanted to save money." she said.

Jane moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Teresa Jane." he said.

"I can't wait either." she replied holding him tighter to her, thankful she hadn't pushed him away like she pushed everyone else away.

()

Grace looked in the mirror and applied her makeup.

Today was the day that Jane and Lisbon were getting married. And she was ok with it.

She realized that one day she would find someone who loved her like Jane loved Lisbon. Her attraction to Jane was undeniable, but she realized she would eventually get over it.

The only other person she had talked to about it was Cho.

"I think you want him as more of a Father figure." he said. And Grace was starting to think he was right. So she packed up her makeup straightened her shoulders, and went to Jane and Lisbon's wedding.

()

The wedding was small and so was the reception.

After it all was over, Jane and Lisbon sat together on a blanket, gazing up at the stars.

"I think I'm one of the few law enforcement women who can say they had a fugitive fiancé." she giggled.

Jane wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm not a fugitive anymore."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could handle having a fugitive husband." Lisbon said.

Jane playfully punched her shoulder and she kissed his cheek.

They finally got the happily ever after that they both very much deserved.


End file.
